One Day In Your Life
by stephelvcwz
Summary: When The Winchester met The Cullen and their big fans. *self insert*


Rating = K+

Genre = Humor, Drama

DISCLAIMER = NEVER OWN SUPERNATURAL. OTHER CHARACTER EXCEPT DEAN, SAM, AND CASTIEL ARE MINE. AND NEVER OWN TWILIGHT. EXCEPT TWILIGHT AND SUPERNATURAL CHARACTER, THERE ARE MINE.

A/N =

1. FF ini di dedikasi untuk Dean Winchester yang besok sudah mau tambah tua aja..wkwkwkw

2. Juga di dedikasikan buat WinFam. Winchester Family, sebuah community di Facebook yang menyuguhkan pelatihan kemampuan berimajinasi sangat tinggi. Jujur saja, I LOVE WINFAM.. THIS IS THE PLACE FOR EVERYWHO LOVES SUPERNATURAL AND CAN USE THEIR IMAGINATION FOR IMAGINATIVE STORY.. halah, apaan toh..

wkwkwkwkkw

3. Maaf ya kalo jelek. Soalnya baru buat jam 4 sore ini. wkwkwkwkw.

4. Maap juga kalo misalnya ending kurang seperti yang di harapkan, dan banyak cerita ngawur. Nama aja imajinasi. *niruin spongebob. Diatas kepala Steph keluar deh pelangi nya*

wkwkwk

PS: ini termasuk jenis crossover bukan ya????

Meski sudah jam sebelas malam, Dean masih belum saja tenggelam dalam selimutnya. Tubuhnya memang terkulai lemas, bahunya terasa berat, punggungnya terasa kaku. Dan memang sebenarnya, kelopak matanya pun sudah memaksanya untuk menyelimuti bola matanya. Namun hanya karena sebuah pikiran reality hidupnya yang memaksanya juga untuk tetap membuka mata.

Sehabis memburu beberapa vampires di daerah Forks, membuat dia dan Sam kehilangan mood untuk tetap terjaga di malam hari. Lebih tepatnya, perburuan yang menjengkelkan dengan akhir buruk bahwa beberapa vampires di Forks memang telah membuat kesepakatan dengan kawanan werewolfs setempat untuk tidak berburu manusia dan memilih berburu hewan, bahkan hanya menggigit manusia akan merusak kesepakatan mereka yang berakhir pada perang dunia ketiga, perang antara werewolfs dan vampires. Si werewolfs akan mengusir si vampires agar tidak membuat tempat tinggal permanen di daerah itu, meskipun sebenarnya, si werewolfs berada di La Push yang hanya berbatas pantai saja dengan si vampires. *meskipun terdengar konyol memang, batin Dean, masa kawanan werewolf dan vampires memilih genjatan senjata dengan silsilah panjang perjalanan cinta anggotanya yang sukses membuat mengantuk. Bagi Dean werewolf harus musuh vampires, dan mereka saling membunuh.* Tapi itu membuat Dean dan Sam ingin sekali segera naik ke tempat tidur.

Namun, bagi Dean malam ini, bukanlah malam yang biasa saja. Malam ini penuh arti sebenarnya. Bagi dirinya, dan kehidupannya. Dan pikiran itu rupanya masih mengganjal dalam otaknya. Bahkan, dirinya sendiri masih berpikir, apakah hal itu membuat dia tampak kekanakan? Tapi nyatanya, pikiran ini sukses membuatnya membuka mata untuk sekian waktu.

Dean menoleh ke sampingnya. Adiknya, tak lain tak bukan, Sam Winchester, atau "sammy" kecilnya, sudah meringkuk dalam selimutnya. Sam telah terlelap di balik selimut tebal nan empuk itu. Menilik ini masih di bulan Januari, dan juga merupakan curah hujan salju terbesarnya, rupanya Forks, kota berpopulasi 3120 orang itu mirip sekali dengan kota Bogor yang berada di Indonesia dengan curah hujan tertingginya, yang menyebabkan Forks begitu sangat dingin di musim salju di bulan Januari, yang merupakan bulan puncak musim salju terdingin.

Sam masih asik dalam balutan selimutnya, matanya terkatup rapat, dengan kepala bertumpu di tangan kanannya. Dean pun masih menatap Sam yang terlelap bersama kaus tebal nya berwarna abu - abu itu, yang masih terlelap seperti bayi berukuran besar. Sam memang selalu terlelap dalam tidurnya, pikir Dean.

Sam kecil dan Sam besar, rupanya memang tak jauh berbeda. Begitu cepat ya Sam telah bertumbuh,pikir Dean lagi. Rupanya memang, malam ini semua saraf otak Dean dipaksa untuk berpikir. Ya, Sam kecil dan Sam besar memang tidak jauh berbeda, baik selera dalam apapun, ketekunannya, serta cara tidur dan perilakunya. Mungkin yang sedikit mencolok dari perubahan Sam hanya pada tingginya. Saat Sam mencapai masa akil balig nya, Sam benar - benar mengalahi Dean dalam ukuran tinggi.

Secara sadar, Dean menghitung, bahwa telah lama dia menjaga Sam semenjak dirinya berusia empat setengah tahun. Dan dia sudah setua itu untuk menjaga Sam. Apa dengan usianya yang kian bertambah dia akan selalu bisa menjaga Sam? Dari para Demon, dan dari apapun?

Dean juga sadar, mempermainkan kematian tiga kali, cukup riskan untuk meninggalkan Sam. Tapi, dia tidak mau meninggalkan sammy kecilnya. Meski perbedaan usia diantara mereka yang cuma terpaut empat tahun itu, tapi tetap terlihat sangat jauh di mata Dean.

***

Jam di Forks sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah dua belas malam. Mata Dean belum juga terkatup. Entah efek black coffee yang terlalu banyak ia minum di sore harinya setelah dia bukan menghadapi perburuan seru dengan werewolf dan vampires yang malah berakhir dengan kisah drama romantis dan penuh konflik antara keduanya, yang mana membuat Dean stress.

Dean pun sekarang sudah tidak membaringkan dirinya ke sebuah bantal di atas tempat tidur. Sekarang dia sudah duduk, kakinya merapat di lantai. Bisa dia rasakan dinginya lantai. Dean berjalan menilik jendela, volume salju memang sudah berkurang, tapi cuaca masih bisa dipastikan sedang dingin.

Entah apa jadinya pada pukul dua sampai tiga pagi pikirnya. Memang, pada jam segitu, adalah jam terdingin dan suhu terminimal di seluruh Dunia. Bahkan Indonesia pun seperti itu.

Dean kemudian menuju ke kulkas nya. Dimana surga makanannya. Tapi kali ini dia malah membuka sekaleng beer. Pikirannya benar - benar pelik. Menenggak susu coklat di malam hari penangkal dingin bukanlah type dirinya. Dean sekarang menatap jam. Entah baginya jam terasa cepat berlalu atau terlalu lambat berlalu.

"Jam dua belas kurang lima belas menit." kata Dean kecil. Siapa yang diajak bicara tidak tahu. Lima belas menit dari sekarang hari sudah berganti, teriak Dean dalam hatinya. Itulah masalahnya dari tadi. Masalah yang selalu dianggapnya terlalu kekanak'an.

Dean ingin sekali berteriak di keheningan malam. Mengapa hari ini berjalan biasa saja! Hari ini tanggal 23 Januari!! Mengapa sampai malam begini, hape-nya belum berbunyi sekalipun. Apa semua orang lupa??? BESOK, LIMA BELAS MENIT LAGI TEPATNYA, ADALAH HARI ULANG TAHUNNYA!

Mengapa sampai detik ini belum ada satu ucapan ulang tahun yang muncul dalam hape-nya. Sekarang kurang sepuluh menit lagi, Dean akan segera mencapai umur 31 tahun. Meski nyata baginya, di usia akan 31 tahun itu, merengek - rengek menanti hadiah/kado ataupun ucapan selamat ulang tahun bukan sesuatu yang dewasa. Terlalu childish.

Tapi, itu lain di hati kecilnya. Hati kecilnya sangat menginginkan semua itu. Semua yang tak pernah ia dapatkan semasa kecilnya. Balon - balon warna warni, hadiah untuknya yang berbalut kertas kardo nan indah, kue ulang tahun, pinata besar berisi coklat, permen, stiker, mainan kecil, manisan, dan lainnya.

Tapi, bahkan Sam tertidur. Sudahkah ia menyiapkan kado ku? Sudahkah ia membuat acara surprise untukku? Atau Apakah dia membuat surprise birthday party untukku? Tapi,hari ini Sam biasa saja. Seperti kemaren, maupun bulan sebelumnya. Ya Sam itu. Bukan Sam yang menyiapkan acara ulang tahunnya dengan penuh rahasia.

Dan, Castiel? Mana Angel yang bersamanya setahun belakangan? Mana Angel kesayangannya? Yang sama lucunya dengan adiknya, tetapi lebih polos dari adiknya, lebih polos dari remaja. Apakah Castiel akan datang dengan tiba - tiba seperti biasa dan datang tengah malam hanya untuk mengatakan, "Dean, selamat hari jadi." dengan wajah polosnya tentu saja? Apa Castiel dan Sam membuat surprise party untuknya? Atau? Mereka semua melupakan hari ini ULANG TAHUN DEAN, karena terlalu sibuk dengan perburuan lainnya?

Dia ingin sekali, seandainya memang bisa terjadi, semua orang mengucapkan, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MY BELOVED DEAN." Pikiran anak kecilkah itu? Atau itu memang perwakilan perasaannya sekarang. Bahkan dia sudah memimpikan hari ini hari special, hari penuh kejutan. Dia bahkan membayangkan, tepat pukul dua belas malam, akan ada kembang api besar, dimana dia di lingkari gadis - gadis sexy membawakannya kado, dan menyuapinya makanan lezat. Serta, Sam dan Castiel yang diajaknya berpesta ria, dan mengajari Castiel sekali lagi untuk menikmati wanita. Dan Dean pun tertawa terbahak - bahak kemudian, mengingat betapa konyolnya harapannya itu.

Tapi itu kenyataan. Sejak kecil jarang sekali Dean merasakan acara ulang tahunnya. Mungkin sedekade sekali. Entah. Bahkan sweet seventeen yang seharusnya meriah dan menyenangkan harus ia nikmati sendiri. Ibu nya telah lama tiada. John, ayahnya tetap sibuk berburu sesuatu, sesuatu yang membunuh Ibunya. Sam? Dia sibuk dengan SMP barunya. Dean? Dean terpaksa menikmati sweet seventeennya di sebuah bar, dengan segelas cocktail, dan beberapa gelas beer, di temani gadis malam dari Night Club.

***

"Bagus, sekarang jam dua belas tepat!" umpat Dean. Kenapa? Karena tidak ada satupun yang berubah sejak semenit lalu. Semua hening, terlelap dalam gelap dan dinginnya malam.

Bahkan kesunyian hanya pecah karena sebuah bunyi dentang dari hapenya saja. Bukan tanda peringatan ada SMS, malah karena alarm bodoh yang dia buat sejak sebulan lalu. 00:00 am. MY BIRTHDAY.

Tidak lama, sebuah ketukan pintu membuatnya nyaris terjatuh dari kursinya, dan kehilangan keseimbangannya.

Dean, membuka pintu kayu itu.

Hening.

Jantung Dean berdebar, jangan - jangan demon. Tapi segera pernyataan itu disanggahnya, memangnya Demon sekarang sudah beretika, sehingga mengetuk pintu sebelum masuk?

Dan pintu pun terbuka lebar.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAN!!!!" belasan orang asing yang tak pernah di kenal Dean sebelumnya sudah berdiri, tepat di depan matanya. Mereka semua, berpaiakan tidur, pajamas atau piyama tepatnya. Bisa di tengok dari motif pakaian yang mereka kenakan, ada yang bermotif panda, ada yang bermotif beruang teddy, kucing, ya semua tipe piyama yang beredar di Indonesia.

"SI...SII...SIAPA KALIAN?" Dean bertanya kaget.

Yang ditanya malah melongo. Beberapa malah ngiler melihat keseksian dan ke-hot-an tubuh Dean Winchester yang mengenakan kaus berwana hijau dan celana training hitam itu. Dimana, semua percaya, dibalik kausnya, terdapat dada bidang, serta perut six pack nya. Dan semua yang ditanya menunjukkan muka mupeng-nya.

"Well, mereka.... mereka adalah.. fans - fans mu." kata Castiel tiba - tiba. Dia dengan susah payah keluar dari gerombolan orang - orang itu, dengan pakaian terkoyak tidak jelas.

"Wow, Cas, apa yang terjadi padamu?"

"Begini, ini bermula dari tadi pagi, secara terkejut, aku bisa mendengarkan doa - doa mereka. Padahal mereka bertempat jauh sekali dari Forks. Kau tahu, tiba - tiba saja, seperti mendapat kekuatan dari Tuhan, aku bisa ke suatu tempat, hijau, seperti padang, dengan suatu kebetulan, aku melihat para gadis ini berdoa, memohon kedatanganku." kata Castiel.

"Wow, seperti di film Bruce Almighty." lalu Dean tertawa terbahak. Castiel hanya memiringkan kepalanya, menunjukkan kepolosannya. Dan Dean terpakasa berhenti tertawa, kemudian, berkata, "lanjutkan Cas."

"Baiklah. Kemudian, mata mereka terbuka, mereka semua ini terkumpul di padang yang sama denganku. Begitu mata mereka terbuka mereka menyerbuku seperti melihat koin emas. Entahlah mengapa, aku akhirnya menenangkan mereka dengan berkata bahwa aku akan mengabulkan satu permintaan dari mereka."

"Dan permintaan itu adalah?"

"Mereka minta di teleportasikan ke sini. Ke tempat mu berada. Mereka meminta agar aku mempertemukan mereka denganmu, dimana kamu berada. Dan aku bawa ke Forks. Mereka janji hanya akan pergi selama sehari di sini. Jadi aku segera meneleportasi mereka ke Forks. Tapi begitu sampai mereka jadi liar."

"Maksudnya jadi liar?" ganti Dean yang tidak connect.

"Yeah, seakan mereka sudah pernah melihat gambaran Forks saja. Mereka seperti pernah kesini sebelumnya, atau seperti pernah melihat cuplikan film tentang Forks saja. Astaga, butuh seharian untuk mengejar mereka. Kau tahu, mereka menuju rumah minimalis di dalam hutan."

"Rumah Keluarga Cullen?" terka Dean.

"Entalah, rumah itu berisi 9 vampire. Delapan dewasa, dan berpasangan. Serta anak perempuan setengah vampire setengah manusia yang seperti dijaga ketat oleh serigala."

"Hey, itu namanya imprint. Hanya bisa di lakukan oleh para vampire." sergah salah seorang dari para gadis itu, yang lebih tepatnya bernama Sari dan Ladyta.

"Diamlah. Please, kalian kan sudah janji tidak berbuat onar. Biar aku jelaskan pada Dean." kata Castiel berusaha menenangkan 16 gadis.

"Bisakah kalian menjaga ketenangan sebentar, er, paling tidak agar tetangga tidak bangun dan melempari kalian dengan air dingin." kata Dean sambil ketawa. Entah bagaimana, sihir apa yang terjadi, gadis - gadis itu langsung diam. Aah, Dean, memang selalu bisa merayu wanita.

"Kau memang pandai merayu Dean." kata seorang gadis lagi bernama Putri.

"Lanjutkan." kata Dean. Beberapa gadis terkikik mengingat kata itu seperti slogan dalam salah satu pemilu di Indonesia untuk pemilu cawapres dan capres Indonesia.

"Yeah, kau tahu mereka lari kerumah itu. Dan menyerbu pemilik rumahnya."

"Tapi, akupun dari sana."

"Mungkin setelah kau pulang Dean." kata seorang lagi bernama Icha.

"Yeah, kau tahu, kebanyakan dari mereka menyerbu laki - laki yang berambut tembaga, hampir merah, berkulit dingin seperti marmer itu. Mereka sudah kuperingati soal vampire yang memburu manusia. Tapi semuanya menyanggah dengan berkata, keluarga cullen tidak makan darah manusia. Mereka vegetarian. Ya sudah. Aku biarkan. Si laki - laki berambut tembaga itu kelimpungan, pasangan dari vampire laki - laki ini hanya bisa geleng - geleng kepala tatkala beberapa gadis menyerang vampire itu. "

"ITU EDWARD!" teriakan kecil keluar dari mulut Lizzy, Riny, Titi, Icha, Flo, Listya, Lady, Indah dan Linda hampir bersamaan. Castiel kaget.

"Lalu, beberapa lain mengeromboli si vampire, ayah dari vampire laki - laki bernama Edward tadi."

"dr. Carlisle Cullen." teriak dua gadis dari gerombolan itu, Steph dan Jihan. Lagi, lagi, Castiel kaget dan kemudian memutar bola matanya.

"Lalu, satu orang menggerombolin seorang vampire pendiam, berambut panjang, ikal, dan pirang."

"Dia Jasper Hale. Jasper Cullen, atau Jasper Whitlock dulunya." kata seorang gadis bernama Endah.

"Entahlah, kemudian, dua orang dari mereka menggeromboli sang serigala. dan keduanya terpaksa mereka harus diompolin balita perempuan itu, yang selalu dijaga sang serigala."

"Serigala itu aslinya manusia, namanya Jacob Black. Sang Alfa dari keturunan werewolf. Tapi, akhirnya dia adalah shapeshiffter." terang dari gadis bernama Etha atau Reisa itu.

"Betul, dan gadis itu setengah vampire setengah manusia, anak dari Bella saat menjadi manusia dan Edward Cullen. Dia terimprint Jacob Black alias Jake, balita itu bernama Renesmee." jawab gadis lain bernama Fiona.

"Bisakah kalian diam, biarkan aku bercerita." kata Castiel pada para gadis.

"Kemudian, seorang mendekati si vampire bertubuh tegap. Berambut hitam ikal, dan terpaksa mendapat tatapan tajam dari si pasangan vampire itu."

"Namanya Emmett Cullen, si beruang grizzly. Dan pasangannya yang bertampang cantik tapi punya tatapan sadis itu Rosalie Cullen, atau Rosalie Hale dulunya." sergah gadis bernama Octa itu.

"Entahlah, kemudian satu gadis mendekati gadis lain. Seorang gadis vampire berambut hitam. Pasanganan dari si Jasper itu."

"Alice Cullen. Dia bisa melihat masa depan! Sangat hebat. Lebih hebat bahkan dari Special Kids nya Yellow Eyes Demon." kata Sari menatap Castiel.

"Yeah, si Edward pun bisa membaca pikiran." kata Lizzy, Riny, Titi, Icha, Flo, Listya, Lady, Indah dan Linda hampir bersamaan lagi.

"Dan si Jasper bisa mengontrol perasaan." kata si Endah.

"Tapi, hanya gadis ini yang diam saja. Tidak menyerbu para vampire laki - laki itu." kata Castiel menunjuk gadis lain. Itulah si Putri tadi alias si Pujuw.

"Tentu saja, kan aku setia sama kamu Dean." kata Pujuw tertawa kecil. Kemudian para gadis seperti Steph, Lizzy, Titi, Etha, Endah, Flo, Lady, Sari, Icha dan Riny, seakan mengingatkan si Pujuw kalau dia sudah punya Jensen. Bahkan Dean dan Castiel bingung apa maksudnya. DAn gadis - gadis itu kemudian terkikik.

"Lalu bajumu kenapa Cas?" tanya Dean.

"Mereka, gadis - gadis itu merengek meminta segera bertemu kamu setelah keluar dari keluarga Cullen. Dan aku tercabik - cabik seperti ini." kata Castiel.

Dean dan keenam belas gadis itu tertawa terpingkal.

"LEBAY!" sergah 16 gadis itu. Dean dan Castiel bengong. 16 gadis itu malah ber-LOL ria.

"So, kalian disini untuk?" tanya Dean pada gadis - gadis itu.

"Merayakan ulang tahunmu Dean. Kami semua membawakan hadiah untukmu." kata Steph yang maju melewati Castiel yang merentangkan tangan tanda dilarang masuk di depan pintu. Castiel dari tadi layaknya polisi anti demonstran. Sesaat mata Dean jadi hijau mendengar kata hadiah. Tapi, bukannya mata Dean memang hijau?

"Terima kasih kalian, semua."

"Hey, ada apa sih rame - rame?" tanya Sam dengan mata ngantuk, menggosok mata dengan telapak tangannya. Sam terganggu tidurnya. Kemudian, dua gadis, Titi dan Fiona langsung memeluk Sam.

"Aaaah, Sam... Kau memang tampan sekali.." kata Titi.

"Samuel Winchester... Aduh, gak nyangka." kata Fiona langsung mendekap erat Sam diiringi dekapan dari Titi.

Tiba - tiba 14 gadis lain mendekap Dean dan menjatuhkan Castiel hampir penyet terinjak kesadisan para gadis itu.

***

Akhirnya Dean melewati ulang tahunnya ke 31 dengan ramai. Castiel yang memar sekujur badan akibat ke atractive'an 16 gadis itu. Dean dan Sam terpaksa harus berpose manis dan narsis, saat para gadis - gadis itu meminta foto bersama dan tanda tangan. Dan Castiel hanya melongo. Lalu ketika Steph dan Fiona menarik Castiel untuk berfoto lewat kamera yang berada di atas tripod, hasillah foto para fans Dean dan Sam, bersama 16 gadis itu, dan Castiel yang memiringkan kepalanya tanda bingung.

Inilah malam terbahagia Dean. Mendapati dirinya mendapat sebegitu banyak hadiah nan rupawan dari para gadis. Dan hanya satu gadis yang sukses mendapat ciuman dari Dean ke pipi Steph. *mupeng* Setelah itu semua gadis berangsur - angsur meminta Dean memberikan ciuman serupa. Namun, rupanya hanya Steph seorang yang beruntung mendapat ciuman dari Dean meski hanya di pipi saja.

Dan nggak lupa juga, 16 gadis itu memaksa meminta nomer hape Dean dan Sam, supaya mereka bisa bertemu lagi lain waktu.

***

Seminggu kemudian.

"Sam, bisa berhenti di pom bensin itu sebentar?"

"Ada apa? Kau ingin buang air lagi Dean? Makanya jangan makan pie ayam itu terus."

"Bukan, aku hanya ingin beli pulsa untuk hape-ku."

"Bukannya, kemaren kau sudah beli pulsa?"

"Rupanya fans - fans ku sangat heboh. Aku sudah berSMS ria dengan mereka semua sejak semalam. Dan mereka mengusulkan aku menggunakan facebook. Aku sudah ber-chat dengan mereka, lebih tepatnya. Sangat menguras pulsa. Kemudian aku berganti ke Yahoo!Messenger. Kau tahu Sam, disana ada fasilitas confrence. Aku bisa ber chat ria dengan mereka semalam suntuk. Untung mereka punya rasa kantuk, sehingga aku bisa tidur barang sejam dua jam. Punya fans itu asik juga ya." kata Dean berpanjang lebar sementara Sam fokus ke hapenya.

"Dude, kau dengar aku kan tadi?" tanya Dean.

"Tentu saja."

"Memang nya kau ngapain?"

"Aku mengerim email pada Fiona dan Titi. Fans ku juga."

Kemudian Dean dan Sam pun tertawa terbahak - bahak dalam Impala mereka.

=END=

PS: SARAN DAN KRITIK SIAP DITERIMA.

KOMENTAR SANGAT DI HARAPKAN.

^^V.

**********

IT'S DEDICATED FOR DEAN WINCHESTER THIRTY FIRST BIRTHDAY...

WISH YOU ALL THE BEST...

LOVE YOU DEAN WINCHESTER...

3 3


End file.
